Sweet Tooth Stories: Fang Fruitloop
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of stories based off OC's from my Sugar Rush: Rival Racing story: Fang needs a flower, and he's willing to go to any lengths to get it. He's even willing to trek up the infamously dangerous Rocky Candy Mountain. But what exactly is driving him to get this flower to badly.


**Worth It**

* * *

"Where can I find this?" Fang asked holding up a book.

Papa beard looked up at the boy and then at the book, which had a picture of a flower on it. He leaned forward taking in the picture, and then scratched his head. "Hmm, looking for a Lime Lotus huh? I've never seen one of those in person before. But I have heard of where you might be able to find one. The Rock Candy Mountain."

Fang looked surprised. The Rock Candy Mountain was one of the few places in Sugar Rush that wasn't a playable track. It was a very dangerous very treacherous place, filled with wild and vicious animals. Most people avoided it at all cost. "It's supposed to reside all the way at the top of the mountain, in a cave, near a Lime Soda pond."

He sighed. Of course it was at the top. He closed the book and then bowed. "Thank you for the help Beard-Jii-chan." He turned and prepared to walk off.

Papa Beard reached after him. "Wait a second sonny! Are you really going to try and climb up that mountain just to get a flower? There are plenty of other flowers around here to pick, not that you seem like the flower picking type anyway." He said rubbing his chin. "Is the thing all that important to you?"

"Yes." He said simply. He walked off heading towards the mountain. After about half an hour of walking, he looked up and saw the Rock Candy Mountain. The mountain was made of Rock candy, and was jagged all around. Fang looked annoyed. Why the fudge did it have to be this mountain? He began making his way up the path.

He kept walking and debating whether or not he should use his character item. It would certainly get him up the mountain faster, but Dr. Mario advised him to avoid using it for long period of time just to make sure his code didn't fracture again. He decided against it. If anything happened he would have it as an ace in the hole.

As he continued down the path, he heard a rumbling sound. A pack of Waffle wolves began making their way out from the bushes. Fang sighed. He had hoped to get at least to go a few minutes without running into trouble. Maybe he wouldn't have to though. From what Jimmy had said Waffle wolves would back down from other animals they thought were stronger.

He was definitely stronger than these things. He activated his character item and then stomped his foot down. The ground shook beneath their feet and the wolves all began backing away and whimpering. Fang kept walking and the pack quickly cleared a path for him. "Good boys." He said as he left the group of animal behind.

Fang kept moving and then saw a cliff up ahead. It was made of hard candy, and covered in spikes. He cracked his neck and then made his way towards the cliff. He began climbing up the side of it. As dangerous as this was, he needed that flower, and nothing was going to stop him. He stopped for a moment. He felt something… wet.

He looked at the spike and then saw juicy fruit dripping down off of it. "You have to be kidding me." He said annoyed. He looked up and saw the juice dripping off all of the spikes. As if climbing a dangerous spiky cliff was bad enough, now he had to climb a _slippery_, dangerous spiky cliff. He took a deep breath and then began climbing again.

After making it about halfway up the cliff, his hand slipped. He fell but, but managed to wrap his legs around a spike underneath him. Just as he was about to sigh in relief, he felt himself beginning to slip off the spike. "Oh come on!" He was now only inches of from falling off. He quickly lifted his fist, and then punched the spike.

It cracked and then broke off, starting to fall to the ground. Fang quickly flipped his body over so he was on top of the falling spike. He kicked off the spike as hard as he could. He began jumping from spike to spike, quickly making his way towards the top. Each time he jumped off a spike, it broke off and fell to the ground.

Fang was nearing the top, but when he jumped on top of another spike, he slipped on some of the juice. He tried to balance himself, but began falling backwards. He reached up and took his headband off, and then tossed one end of it upwards. It wrapped around the edge of the cliff, and he grabbed the other using it to hold himself up.

He steadied himself and then gave it a tug to make sure it would hold while he climbed up. He looked at his headband. The little stretchy piece of candy had saved his life more times then he could count. It was hand down his most precious possession, for more reasons than one. He began climbing up to the top, thinking back on when Tea gave it to him.

* * *

_Fang sat in the middle of a clearing and tried to concentrate. Out here he could find some peace and quiet. There was no Garry to boss him around, no twins to annoy him, and no troubles. He suddenly felt someone rest their arms on his head. "Guess who." The voice said happily. _

"_Hello Tea." He said not bothering to open his eyes. She was the only other person who knew where this place was, and while he often found himself being interrupted by her, he'd be lying if said he didn't like having her around. When they were first added to the game, the two connected immediately. She had a… warm aura about her that he liked. _

_She placed her hand on his shoulders and then flipped over him. She then turned around and sat down before placing her hands behind her back. "So, doing a little meditating?"_

"_I was." He said opening his eyes. _

_She giggled nervously and then lightly tapped her head. "Sorry about that." _

"_It's fine." He assured. "I was going to head back soon anyhow." _

_Tea smiled and then pointed towards him. "Before you head back, I have a little something special I made just for you." She said looking excited. _

"_A gift?" _

_She nodded. "I wanted to give you something to show how thankful I am that the two of us are partners." She explained. "Close your eyes." He looked a bit nervous. "Oh come on, I'm not gonna bite you, just close your eyes for a second." He looked hesitant, but then closed his eyes. _

_He felt something being wrapped around his forehead. "Okay, open them." He opened his eyes and looked up. There was a red headband around his forehead. It looked like it was made of fruit loops. "Ta-da, I hope you like it! I had a hard time deciding what to get you since you pretty much all about training and stuff, but then I thought you could use something like this!" _

_Fang took the headband off and looked over it. He gave it a light tug. It was really strong, but also stretchy. Tea saw him take it off and frowned. "You don't like it?" _

_He quickly shook his head. "No! It's not that. I think it's great, honest. It's just that… well, you got me this, but I didn't get you anything." _

_She looked relieved after hearing he liked it, and then smiled. "You don't have to worry about something to small, it was a surprise. It's not like I was expecting anything back." _

_He looked down at the gift again and then smiled. "Thank you, I'll be sure to always keep it with me." He wrapped it around his head and tried to tie it back, but was struggling. _

_Tea giggled and then walked behind him. "Well, if you're going to always keep it with you, you should probably learn how to tie it first." She said tying it back._

* * *

Fang reached the top of the cliff and then dusted himself off. Well, at least the worst of it was probably over. There was bound to be more trouble up here, but nothing could be as deadly as those spikes. He looked up and saw a straight path. There was a sign that read 'danger' it big red letter. He frowned. Shouldn't they have put that danger sign before the spikes?

He started his way down the path. Half an hour had gone by, and there was no sign of any trouble. Hopefully it would stay that way. A loud smashing sound hit his eyes. Of course it wouldn't stay that way. He kept moving towards the then made his way past a patch of bushes. There stood a whole heard of Rocky Rams.

They were dangerous creatures, not as vicious as the Waffle Wolves thought. Waffle wolves attacked because of territory and food, Rocky Rams attacked just for a challenge. They spent all day ramming into each other to see who was stronger. It was basically one big show off for the females. Maybe if he moved quickly and quietly, he could avoid them.

He walked out of the bushes and then began walking through the open area. The rams all looked too busy to be bothered with him. Each of them was locking horns with another. Their horns were made of Rock Candy, but this particular rocky candy was much tougher than your typical ones. They were extremely tough, tough enough to break through walls.

Fang heard a snort and then looked over to see one of the ram heading towards him. He looked down avoiding eye contact, and hoping it would just ignore him. He glanced over and then saw too more approaching him. In a matter of seconds the whole heard had stopped what they were doing and turned towards him. So much for quickly and quietly.

The three rams closest to him all charged, and he quickly jumped into the air. They smashed into one another, casing their horns to lock up. Fang looked back down and frowned. If he left them like that, they'd be stuck forever. He fell back down towards the rams, and then lifted his foot up. He began spinning around and then destroyed all three of their horns.

He landed and the rams quickly backed away from him. He looked around and saw the others backing away as well. He smirked. That would keep them off his back. As for the three who attacked him, their horns would grow back. He walked down the path once more, but then heard a loud snort. Another one?

Upon turning around he saw another ram, this one had scars all over its face. Was this one the head of the heard? No, Rocky Rams were lead by the oldest female. Was this one… a rogue? It snorted again and then prepared to charge. Fang took a fighting stance. "Okay then."

It gave a loud grunt before charging at him. Fang reached out and grabbed it by the horns, but it easily began pushing him back. He struggled to pushed back, it was no use. This thing was stronger then him. He was going to resort to using his item, when an idea suddenly hit him. He gripped the horns right, and then pulled on them.

He rolled onto his back, taking the ram off its feet, and then kicking forward sending it flying into the air. It landed hard on the ground behind him. Fang got back up to his feet and then turned to face the ram again. It forced itself back up to his feet and looked prepared to charge again. Fang got ready to throw him again.

It rushed at him, but this time when Fang reached out to grab his horns, it lowered its head. It then raised its head again and knock Fang into the air. He crashed down onto the ground and looked shocked. Did that ram just… uppercut him? He got back up to his feet and glared at it. It had a smug look on its face.

"Best two out of three then." Fang said stretching his shoulder. The ram charged again, and when Fang reached out to grab his horns, it lowered its head once more. This time however Fang thrust his hands downward. "Kikoken!"

Hands clashed with horns, and both Fang and the ram stood completely still. Fang felt like he was going to be taken off his feet for a moment, but the attack had managed to stop the ram's uppercut. He grabbed its horns and then pushed the ram upwards to it was standing on it's hind legs. Fang then charged forward and thrust his hands out again. "Kikoken!" It hit the goat right on its stomach and sent it flying back.

It slid against the ground a few feet and then fell onto its back. Fang let out a sigh of relief. Kikoken was one of Chun-Li's moves, and by extension Tea's. She had showed him how to do it some time ago, but his wasn't nearly as powerful as hers was. Still, he'd have been done for if he hadn't have taken the time to learn it. Tea always seemed to be looking out for him in some way.

* * *

_Fang woke up looking surprised. The last thing he remembered was training, and then… "You passed out." He heard Tea's voice say. He looked up and saw her cutting a sour apple. He realized his head was laying in her lap. He tried to sit up, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop, and rest." _

_He was about to tell her he was fine, but she gave him a glare. He turned his head away nervously. "I-I'll rest…" He mumbled. _

_She smiled and then patted him on the head. "Good."_

_He frowned and then turned back towards her. "I'm sorry. You have to take time away from your day to look after me. I'll try not to let it happen again." _

_She rolled her eyes. "Time out of my day? That's not what you should be apologizing for you big dope. I get that you're dedicated to your training, but you should end up passing out from it. What if something happens to you?" She asked. "Where would that leave me?" _

"_Your stats are way higher than mind, even if something happened to me you'd be able to-"_

_She pulled on his headband and then let it go, causing it to snap against his forehead. He winced in pain. "That's not that I'm talking about! I don't care about stats or the scoreboard! I care about you!" She said pouting at him. She then realized what she said and blushed. "I-I mean, I don't want to see you get hurt, you know." _

_He looked at her surprised, and then blushed himself. "S-sorry. I'll try to tone it down some so you won't get worried." _

_She smiled. "You better."_

* * *

Fang came to a rough, rocky, uphill pathway. It wasn't nearly as dangerous as the cliff, but it would be a pain climbing up. He took a deep breath and then prepared to make his way up. Tough or not, he was going to get that flower. Just as he prepared to move, he was swept up off his feet. He looked down and realized he was now sitting on the back of the ram from earlier.

"What the…" The ram grunted and then began climbing up the rocky path. It jumped from stone to stone, easily making its way up. Fang grabbed onto its horns to steady himself. He smiled down at the ram. "Thanks." He said chuckling. The ram merely grunted in response. As they approached the top, Fang spotted something ahead.

He looked closer and saw that it was a Gummy bear, and a big one at that. Gummy bears were hands down the most dangerous animal in the game. They traveled alone, but they were twice as big and ten times as strong as any other animal in the game. Every so often you could spot one near the Rocky Roads, but they were usually scared away by the traffic.

The bear stood up on its hind legs and then grabbed at a nearby boulder. It pushed the boulder over and sent in tumbling towards them. Fang looked shocked. The boulder kept tumbling down and caused a rockslide. "Look out!" The ram began jumping out of the way of the stones. Whatever it couldn't dodge, it smashed away with its horns.

The bear turned and began to leave, and the rockslide intensified. If this kept up, they were going to be crushed. "Hang on!" Fang shouted. He put his hands together and a glowing ball of energy appeared in his hands. He thrust his hands forward and a blast shot out from it. It split the rockslide in two, and the ram quickly made its way up the hill.

It leaped forward and landed with a snort. Fang jumped down from its back and then cracked his knuckles. There it was, the cave. The flower was inside, and more than likely the bear as well. He turned towards the ram. "You stay here." It looked angry. "Look, don't worry, I can handle this by myself. I'll be back soon."

Fang walked inside the cave and soon saw a small pond up ahead. He looked over to the side of it and saw Lime Lotus. He ran towards it, but then heard a loud roar. Fang jumped back just in time to avoid the bear's massive paw. He landed on his feet and slid back. "I don't want to fight you!" He shouted. The bear charged at him. "Have it your way."

He jumped up and avoided another swing from the bear. Fang kicked off the wall of the cave and then sped towards the bear. He brought his fist back and then punched the bear in its shoulder. The beast didn't even flinch. The turned and bit at Fang, but he managed to hold its mouth open. It then swung its head and opened its mouth sending Fang flying.

He landed in the pond and began sinking down. He crossed his arms trying to think. This bear was much tougher that he first thought. His best option was to use a Hadouken, but he'd used up all his energy with the rockslide. He looked back up to the surface. He didn't need to beat this thing, all he needed was the flower. He swam back up and then jumped out of the water and straight towards the flowers.

The bear intercepted him and swatted him away from the flower. Fang landed on his feet and slid back. "So, you're going to make this difficult huh." He said wiping his mouth. Fang rushed towards him, and the bear rushed back. It jumped forward trying to bite him, but Fang up leaving the bear with a mouthful of dirt.

He came back down lifted his foot and prepared to finish this thing. The bear looked up and suddenly roared loudly. The force of the roar sent Fang flying back upwards. The bear then jumped forward and then lifted his paws. It put its paws together and then smashed down on Fang, sending him speeding to the ground. He slammed hard into the dirt and coughed.

The bear came back down holding its foot out, ready to squash him. Fang rolled over managed to avoid its foot. This was his chance. He brought his foot back and then jumped up into the air. "Sugar-Ryuken!" He hit the bear with an uppercut right in the stomach. This was his second most powerful move, this had to work.

He heard the bear growl. "No way…" Its body was jiggling, but it looked unhurt. It was just… absorbing all the damage with its flabby body. The bear grabbed Fang in its paw and then began squeezing him. He grunted in pain, and the bear tossed him up into the air. It jumped up and then spiked him. He went flying out of the cave and smashed against the ground.

He bounced a few times and then landed face flat. His headband had come loose and fluttered down to the ground beside him. The ram quickly made its way over and began sniffing the fallen fighter. It nudged him trying to get him awake, but there was no response. The ram snorted and then ran into the cave.

Fang laid on the ground unconscious. He was, by all accounts, beaten. He had no energy left for a hadouken, and any physical attack would be useless. This was it, he had failed.

Suddenly an image of Tea hit him.

"_Don't push yourself so hard, okay?" _

"_I made something just for you!"_

"_You need to rest!"_

"_I'll always be there to back you up!" _

"_Try one of my dumplings!" _

"_Let's do this, together." _

Fang's eyes shot open and an angered look crossed his face. No, he was not going to be beaten here! He was going to win, not just for himself, but for her! He forced himself to his feet and then grabbed his headband from the ground. He wrapped it around his forehead and began walking into the cave.

Once he entered, he saw the ram being knocked back by the bear. It got back up and charged, but the bear was much larger and stronger. It swung again knocking the ram against the wall. It moved in for the kill, but Fang yelled out. "Hey!" It stopped mid swung and then turned towards him. "Pick on someone your own size!" He shouted.

The bear roared and then charged at him. It swung its paw and smashed down on the spot he was standing in. The bear released a low growl, and then looked surprised. Fang had stopped its paw with his bare hands. "Satsu-No-Suagar Rush…" Fang pushed the paw back, casing the bear to stumble backwards. He jumped up and then kicked it in the chest.

This time the bear went flying back and slammed into the back of the cave. The ram looked amazed, and the bear looked stunned. It growled and then got back up and jumped into the air. It headed straight for Fang who simply glaring at it. He suddenly jumped up with blinding speed, and then rushed the bear with an uppercut. "Sugar-Ryuken!"

His fist made contact, and from the look on the bear's face, he had definitely felt the attack this time. "Ha!" Fang began barraging the bear with punches and kicks. He threw one final uppercut and then knocked the bear upwards and to the top of the cave. Fang put his hands together. "Hadouken!" He fired the blast off, and blasted the bear through the roof of the cave.

Eventually the bear flew so high into the air that he lost sight of it. Fang stopped his character item and then let out a sigh. It was finally over. He made his way to the pond and then picked one of the flowers. "Got it…" He said smiling.

* * *

Tea sat underneath a tree at her and Fang's spot. She had been pretty sad lately, mostly about the changes going on around the Sweet Tooth Kingdom. Well, it was really just once change. Cindy was gone, and she missed her. Even if they had been at each other's throats during the grand prix, they had been best friend. Practically sisters. Fagdd

But the things she had said to her. That they had said to each other. She wondered if Cindy felt as guilty about the whole thing as she did. "Hey." She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Fang standing nearby.

She quickly put on a smile. "Oh, hey. Where have you been all day, I couldn't find you anywhere." She said getting up. She then noticed the ram behind him. "I-is that…?"

Fang reached over and petted him. "He just… followed me." He reached behind his back and then pulled out the Lime Lotus. "As for where I was, I had to pick something up."

She looked down at the flower amazed. "Is that a lime lotus?! There so rare! How did you get your hands on this?!" She asked.

"You've been pretty down lately, and I heard you say you thought it was pretty earlier." He said reaching up and placing it in her hair.

She smiled cheerily and then looked over him. "Hey, you look all ruffled up. Y-you didn't climb up the Rock Candy Mountain to get this did you?!" His rubbed the back of his neck and looked away nervously. He wanted to lie and say no, but she'd know instantly. "That's one of the most dangerous places in the game!"

"It was nothing."

"It's not nothing! You could have been hurt! Or even worst!"

He smiled at her. "You're worth it."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Fang's chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I do hope it shows. So the next two I have been asked about was Tea and Manny, I thinking I'm going to put a pole up on my channel to see who goes next! Sayonara!  
**


End file.
